Samuel Davidson's Detention Club
Samuel Davidson's Detention Club is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in October 2015. Plot The episode opens with fourth year in Colham High School's theater. Robert Sullivan explains that Samuel Davidson will be explaining to everyone about how goldfishes cause global warming. Everyone groans with boredom as Samuel is unsure where to begin. Robert starts bawling at him, but then calms down as he finally explains to him. Everyone starts talking about things, such as an account on Stinkstagram who was posting ugly photos of people. Harry then falls asleep. Once the talk has finished, Harry wakes up with a massive yawn. This drives Samuel mad, so Harry faints. The next day, Harry walks out of his house, walking with Zoe Kennedy. They talk about how Samuel has started a detention club, thanks to him falling asleep during his little talk about goldfish. She explains her wish for him to be killed, and also alerts him that apparently he was laughing about Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson being hospitalised. Afterwards, Sally Brittan gets off the Kilallt bus, so Zoe and Sally walk the rest of the way together. Harry bumps into Paul McEwan, who explains that he is joining the detention club. He is deeply surprised with this, due to Paul's good behaviour. Jonathan Beckwith comes along on his bike, explaining he has joined the club. Afterwards, Henrietta Cuthbert tickles Harry's hair and says she is going to the club. Samuel stands at the empty 6P classroom door, pushing the members into the room. Mae arrives at school, late. She peeks through the classroom's window, asking Harry what he done with her Punkfunk book he borrowed from her. Afterwards, Catriona McMillan spots her and sends her into the detention club. Afterwards, Mae starts arguing with Samuel, claiming that she was sent here by mistake. Next minute, Catriona storms in and tells everyone that they have all day to think about their actions. Paul is surprised, and notes down everything on his notepad. She then writes up rules on the old chalkboard, which are: no talking, no falling asleep, don't escape and no flirting. Samuel and Catriona then leave the class, holding hands. Paul, who is not used to being in detention, asks if this is what detention is always like. Mae tells him to shut up, making her way out of the classroom. Paul then blocks the door, going over the rules. She then tells him to shut up; just afterwards the other four stand at the door too see what is going on. Afterwards, Jonathan sarcastically decribes everyone in the room as cool kids. Mae takes this the wrong way and blames Harry for the detention club. She starts an ongoing argument with Paul. As she tries to climb out of the window and escape, he suggests that everyone can do it together. She farts at such a stupid idea, but then Paul persuades her into hearing his story about a police officer who uses three cats for police missions. Four hours later, he is done telling his story. Everyone sarcastically praises him, not realising it is sarcastic. Afterwards, Samuel and Catriona go back into the classroom to let everyone out, one at a time. Once everyone leaves, the two start dancing romantically. Paul peeks in and says "next week, huh?". Samuel then drops Catriona in shock and lets out a big fart. Next minute, Alan Davidson climbs through the window, carrying Nicola Dalglish. Characters Only includes characters who have lines. Characters in Samuel's detention club *Harry Smith *Paul McEwan *Mae MacDonald *Henrietta Cuthbert *Jonathan Beckwith Other characters *Samuel Davidson *Catriona McMillan *Robert Sullivan *Zoe Kennedy *Sally Brittan *Alan Davidson *Nicola Dalglish Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes